charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is a magical whitelighter-witch and one of Charmed Ones. She is the only daughter of Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter Sam Wilder, making her the half-sister of the original Charmed Ones. After the death of her eldest sister Prue, Paige was discovered by her sisters and reconstituted the Power of Three. History Season 5 Paige finally got promoted to social worker and was handed her first case, a grieving widower. However, when she arrived at the house, she discovered the wife had somehow returned from the dead. After establishing that a demon was responsible, the sisters teamed up with Cole to vanquish him. The following day, Paige returned to work and learned her widower had been admitted to the psychiatric hospital, because he believed his wife had come back from the dead and then disappeared. Mr. Cowan told Paige she could not help everyone, which she reluctantly accepted. When Paige learned Barbas had returned, she admitted she had a fear of small spaces due to a bad experience as a child. Barbas later taunted her with deeper fears, such as abandonment, feeling overlooked and not being able to live up to Prue. However, he was vanquished before he could exploit them. When Piper and Leo were looking at the family tree, Paige was upset to learn she was not on it. Piper and Leo then assured her she was part of the family. While visiting the Gypsy camp, Paige met Evan for the first time. After stopping the Wolfmen, she flirted with him at the party. Paige went on a date with Evan and later admitted to Piper that she liked him, as she did not have keep secrets from him. She later located Leo when the Siren had taken him by sensing his location. When Paige was helping a client with court, she was shocked to discover her new pro bono lawyer was Cole. After he ensured her it was not about Phoebe, Paige reluctantly agreed to work with him. After winning the case, Paige complimented Cole, though she quickly realized it was all about Phoebe after all. She told Cole was still a demon that that his evil side would surface soon. Paige later helped Lumen and her sisters vanquish Samhain. When celebrating at P3, Paige decided to tell Phoebe what had happened. When Paige learned Mr. Mathison had disappeared, she suspected Cole was involved. She then worked with Darryl and they discovered Cole had killed Mr. Mathison just outside of P3. Paige deleted the security tape to prevent exposure and told her sisters they needed to vanquish Cole. When they set out to confront him, they instead ran into Adam. When they attempted to vanquish him, Piper was injured and they fled. Paige later informed Mrs. Mathison about her ex-husband's disappearance. In an attempt to learn more about Adam, Paige visited all the sisters' magical contacts, though she was unable to find anything. She later helped her sisters to send Adam back to Pugatory and they succeeded due to Cole's sacrifice. While spending the night with Evan, Paige used tarot cards to predict her future and learned that she would soon need to make a difficult decision concerning her love life. Her prediction came true when Glen appeared the following day, telling her he wanted to try again. Paige admitted what was going on to Evan, who told her she needed to choose. Paige had a dream about being with Glen and Evan at the same time and later talked to her sister about her choice. Paige considered casting a spell, but her sister warned her against it. The conversation was interrupted by Kit. Paige visited Glen to talk and they ended up kissing, though Paige ended it when she felt guilty. She later ran into Ava, who told her that Evan had been through a lot and deserves a quick answer. After she and her sisters helped Kit and vanquished the warlock Kimyra, Paige realized Glen was part of her past, not her future, which led her to choose Evan. While at P3 with Evan and Phoebe, Paige tried to convince her sister to date a hot guy that flirting with her, though Phoebe replied that she wasn't ready. During the conversation, Paige's own experimental phases came up, much to the surprise of Evan. The sisters and Leo later attempted to catch a superhero that Phoebe had encountered. It was later revealed the hero had gained powers from the demon Raif. When the demon took control, the sisters fought the hero and managed to extract the powers and vanquish the demon. Season 6 Powers and Abilities ::Power Development ;Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport from one place to another through a the use of orbs. Paige unknowingly possessed this power her entire life, though she only learned to control it some time after becoming a witch. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. After learning more about her powers and emotions, Paige was able to access the regular form of telekinesis, though she always had this potential. She channels it through her hands. **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects through the use of orbs. Due to her whitelighter heritage, Paige's Telekinesis originally manifested as a hybrid form because it came natural to her. This ability was initially triggered by calling out the objects, though Paige has learned to use it without vocal command. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport others from one location to another. This is an advancement of Telekinetic Orbing, which Paige first used to orb her sisters to safety. **'Deviation:' The ability to use another power to redirect an attack. By calling out powers such as Energy Balls, Paige can throw them back at her opponents. By using regular Telekinesis, she can deviate multiple attacks. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location and status of other beings. Paige has displayed the ability to sense evil, which manifests as a bad feeling. Additionally, she was able to locate Leo by focusing on him. *'Partial Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Due to her mixed heritage, Paige cannot access this power independently, only with help from another whitelighter. However, she is capable of healing evil beings, something that is prohibited for regular whitelighters. Gallery Paige-s5.jpg|Main look in Season 5 Paige-s6.jpg|Main look in Season 6 Notes and Trivia *As revealed in "5.02 Fearful Synergy", Paige reveals she has claustrophobia, though Barbas hints her true fears are abandonment, feeling overlooked and not being able to live up Prue. *In "5.09 Familiar Grounds", it was strongly implied that Paige and Glen had a threesome with someone in Cancun. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Hybrids